Large and Small
by KillerQueen82
Summary: Chad and Uryu get stuck in the closet. They get a little... close


**Alright a bit of a sort of crack prompt here... Chad and Uryu *Insert accent whatever over the u. Okay this is the second time I will be attempting to write anything slightly smutty, so please let me know how you feel about this! :3 Warnings: hand jobs, Maybe OOC idek.**

How had they even gotten in this position in the first place? Chad and Uryu had been sent on a mission from Orihime and Rukia to find out what Ichigo wanted for Christmas. Or it was more like find out what Ichigo got us for Christmas, whatever same difference. Until by some stroke of luck, he and Chad had gotten stuck in Ichigo's closet. It wasn't extremely cramped, or it wouldn't be if he wasn't stuck in it with Chad of all people. Rukia, Orihime, heck even Ichigo would be better than being squished inside the closet with his much larger friend.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Chad asked his baritone voice barely above a whisper.

"Nope," Uryu grunted out sarcastically, "I'm just peachy."

"Sorry, about the arrangement," Chad whispered again trying to rearrange himself accidentally brushing his knee against the quincy's groin.

"Chad! Be more careful," Uryu whispered loudly trying to push Chad away lightly.

"Sorry, unless you want me to continue," Chad said his baritone raising slightly above a whisper.

"Not-not really," Uryu stuttered out, "But we have to be quiet."

"Alright," Chad smirked rubbing his knee against Uryu's groin lightly. Uryu bit into his free hand to keep back his moans.

"Chaaad do something else that's not enough," Uryu moaned out. Chad removed his knee and tried to reposition himself to he could reach the bulge in Uryu's pants.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked, moving his hand down to fondle the bulge in the quincy's pants. Uryu tried to stifle his moans. Chad unbuttoned the smaller boy's pants and pulled them down roughly along with his boxers. He roughly grabbed Ishida's erection and thumbed his slit roughly. Ishida struggled to hold back his moans.

"You're gonna have to be quieter, or Ichigo's gonna hear," Chad said removing Ishida's glasses and putting them on the shelf underneath the black haired boy. He pulled the smaller male's pants and boxers all the way off and throwing onto the floor gently. Hopefully Ichigo was asleep by now, or gone, or at least not listening to the noises coming out of the closet.

"Chad~ slow down, I'm gonna come soon," Ishida panted out wrapping his lean hands around Chad's biceps.

"Then do it," Chad whispered in Uryu's ear sucking on his neck lightly, "Come everywhere, let it go."

"Chad, stop what about Ichigo?" Uryu cried out, squeezing Chad's arms harder, "What~ if he hears? What will happen then?" He tugged on the larger man's hair. "Please slow down! I won't be able to ngh hold it much longer."

"I told you to just let go," Chad said, "Ichigo won't care." Chad sucked more bruises on the paler boy's neck tugging lightly on his hair and moving his hand on his erection faster. He pressed down on the sensitive underside, Ishida crying out wantonly as he was brought closer to the edge.

"Chad! Please just finish it! I can't stand it much longer!" Ishida cried out wrapping his pale arms around the tanner boy's neck running his hand through the brunette's hair.

"Alright, don't be too loud, Ichigo's still out there," Chad panted out rutting against the smaller boy's leg.

"Chad, faster, I can't hold out," Uryu moaned as he tried to thrust into Chad's hand, "I'm going to ahh~!" Uryu yelled loudly as he came on Chad's hand. Chad continued to rut against Uryu's leg until he reached completion himself.

"Hey guys?" They heard a voice from outside the closet door, "Could you keep it down next time? I need to sleep."

"Sorry Ichigo," Chad called out, "We'll try to keep it down next time."

"When did I agree to a next time?" Uryu asked blushing still clinging to Chad.

"Don't listen to them," a second voice called out, "It was all pretty hot."

"Rukia?" Uryu called out, "You're here too? Oh no what just happened, I'm so embarrassed, Chad this is all your fault!"

"Would you like to punish him next time?" Rukia called out.

"Rgh, NO absolutely not!" Uryu called out from the closet curling into the fetal position, "If you don't mind me I'll just be in here for the next 20 years."

"Good luck with that!" Ichigo and Rukia laughed from outside the closet.

**Bad ending is bad, sry. R&R to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!**


End file.
